


Hey, I Survived

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Poe and Rey Switch [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Badass Poe Dameron, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Horror AND Romance, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jedi Poe Dameron, Jedi Rey, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Backstory, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is a Mess, M/M, POV Poe Dameron, Protective Poe Dameron, Scavenger Poe Dameron, Slow Burn Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What if Poe and Rey switched roles?





	1. Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title taken from a possible mondegreen of a line from Rob Zombie’s “Run Rabbit Run”.

If not for the fact that he’s being led into what’s effectively prison, Poe would appreciate the snow. 

He can’t say that he’s ever seen snow on Jakku before. Seeing snow on this planet is amazing. If not for the fact that it’s likely a planet that the First Order took over for their own desires...

Poe shivers. It’s not just because of the cold (he’s from a warm planet, after all), but also because he can’t imagine a planet like that being subjugated for the First Order’s whims and wills. 

Then one of the stormtroopers prods him in the back and he winces. “All right,” he says. “All right!”

They’re not gentle with him when they lead him into the cell. Far from it, actually. They’re not gentle with Rey or Finn either, or Han and Chewie, or the droids. Even as they all but haul Poe into one of his cells and shackle him, Poe almost wants to make a joke, but he’s too worried for his friends to do so. 

Time passes. Poe hears nothing but the sound of Kylo Ren’s voice, low and soft and almost muffled, and would he take that stupid mask off; Poe has no idea what he’s saying —

Then Kylo crosses into his cell. There’s something about the stupid mask that makes it nigh impossible for Poe to tell what exactly he’s looking at. He has to wonder, what exactly does Ren even use it for? Is he really scarred underneath, an ugly bastard, or —

Kylo must sense what Poe’s thinking, because he says, “That is none of your business.”

”If you can read people’s minds so well, why don’t you have the damn map already?”

Silence. Then, “I will have the map. Whether you like it or not.”

There’s a low rumbling in his skull, a lot like the prelude to an avalanche, and Poe’s slammed back against the rack. He can’t help but groan softly, and he swears that Ren has his head tilted in curiosity. He reminds Poe almost of a curious bird on Jakku, which really makes him even more eerie. 

“Where is it?” Ren says, and his voice is soft, menacing. 

“I’ll...never tell you. I’m not giving you anything.”

“We’ll see,” Ren says. 

They struggle. It’s like a tug of war, neither one of them willing to budge, neither one of them willing to give. And finally, something breaks. Something too potent, something too powerful. 

He sees Kylo Ren — Ben as he was called back then — teaching Rey the ways of the Force as they traveled place to place with Luke Skywalker, nomadic creatures, and how Rey looked up to him, oblivious to the future that someone she trusted was going to torture her...

He sees Ben struggling with the Light, Kylo struggling with the Dark, fitting neatly into neither path. He can’t do it. 

“So that’s who you were,” Poe says, softly. “You just forgot.”

Ren draws back, and Poe can swear that it’s like he’s been burned. He seems more vulnerable, almost fragile. 

Poe would feel sorry for him if not for everything he’s done to all of them. 

Kylo leaves, and Poe has to admit that this...this is just plain weird. He wonders what else, really, he has hiding in him...and what else he can do with it. 


	2. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duel in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Han is gone.

Even watching him fall into the seemingly endless abyss below the bridge of Starkiller Base, Poe can’t believe that he’s just gone. He’s furious, he needs to do something, anything at all.

He fires his blaster.

Kylo Ren is too in shock to block it and he stumbles slightly, gripping his side. He gets up, though, and when Poe races outside Starkiller Base with the others, Kylo Ren is waiting for them, lightsaber ignited.

He freezes Poe’s companions without much ceremony, and faces Poe. “We’re not done yet.”

Poe glares at him, and he can feel a sort of hatred roiling through him he can’t say he’s felt before. Whatever he does, he wants the monster to pay for what he did.

”It’s just us now,” Kylo says. “Han Solo can’t save you.”

Poe charges at him, only for Kylo to knock him back into the snow. Poe gets up and charges at him. They duel, and Poe is mostly relying on stuff he learned on Jakku in the past in order to actually get through it. Life on that planet is tough, and it hones you whether you like it or not.

It’s when Kylo’s cornered Poe at the edge of a cliff that he makes a terrible mistake. “You need a teacher!” he says. “I can show you the ways of the Force!”

And Poe lets it in. The Force, all it contains, every bit of warmth and heat. He embraces it, lets it flow through him. Kylo’s watching even as their lightsabers lock when Poe opens his eyes, and it’s too easy for him to lash out. They fight, Kylo’s blows downright ineffectual against Poe’s anger. Finally, Poe slashes at his face, and Kylo falls.

Kylo lies on the ground. The haze clears, and Poe can see where he’s all but nearly cut Kylo’s face open with his — Anakin’s — lightsaber. He stands over Kylo, regaining his composure, holding out a hand just in time for the ground to split apart.

It’s back at the base on D’Qar he actually gets to process what happened. He can at least pity Kylo, somewhat, because Poe is the type to do that. It doesn’t outweigh how much he hates him. The fight isn’t over, Poe knows that, and he’ll be able to meet it nonetheless.


End file.
